Total Drama My Way
by spicewater
Summary: This is a remake of Total Drama Island with the same characters, same couples, same teams, same Chris, I'm just making different outcomes, challenges, and winners.
1. Introduction

_**A/N: Hey, people! I'm Aqua. This story is going to be what I think would happen on TDI if I made it, kind of. It's, of course, **__**based **_**off of TDI. I have the same 22 campers, the same teams, the same soon to be couples, the same Chris, just different challenges and several different backgrounds of the campers. I hope you all like this!**

**--------------------------------------**

"This show is called 'Total Drama Island.' For the next eight weeks, twenty-two sixteen year olds will be put into two teams for my-- excuse me-- the _world's_ personal pleasure. The winner will get one hundred thousand dollars. Today, we will meet the campers, sort teams out, and see who starts out on the wrong foot. Stay tuned for this introductory episode of Total. Drama. Island." (cue theme music)

**--------------------------------------**

One by one, campers began to join Chris on the dock of shame from their boats. First to arrive was a masculine woman wearing a blue top and blue shorts. "Eva, nice to meet you," Chris greeted. She scowled, already unappeased by him. He looked shocked while receiving an angry glare from her as the next camper arrived. Out of the boat came a short brunette boy with a toque on his head. "Ezekiel, what's up, man?"

He looked down. He was apparently a shy boy. "Nothing. What's up with you, eh?" The smaller boy replied with a heavy Canadian accent.

Chris laughed as Ezekiel looked confused. Ezekiel went over to join Eva who glared at him. The prairie boy looked down. The next boat pulled up, inside a blond boy wearing a cowboy hat, a pink shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his chest, shorts, and flip flops. He looked very excited as he jumped off the boat. "Yo, what's up party dudes and dudette?"

"Hey, Geoff! Welcome to camp Wawanakwa!" Chris smiled broadly… a little _too _broadly. Geoff looked back at him with a calm look and joined the other two.

"Sup?" He asked.

Ezekiel looked down and Eva just glared ahead-- to what was undistinguishable. Geoff shrugged their acting off and watched expectantly for the next boat. Two girls were in the next boat. One was a tan skinned beauty and the other was a larger, lighter version of the first girl. "Sadie, look! We're here! Oh my gosh! Look at that guy! He's sooo cute!" said the smaller girl.

"Oh my gosh you're right Katie!" The girl who was, apparently, Sadie said pointing to the host.

Chris grinned. "Katie, Sadie, welcome. And, yea, I am pretty cute," the host winked and smiled. Eva rolled her eyes and the two twins ran to join the two boys and one girl. The two girls waved at the three excitedly. Geoff nodded his head and smiled in acknowledgement, Ezekiel smiled nervously, and Eva took no obvious notice whatsoever.

The next boat came up with a girl with black hair with dark blue green highlights. She walked off the boat and appeared bored. "Hey there Gwen, what's shakin'?" Chris asked. She rolled her eyes and joined everyone else.

"Sup?" asked Geoff.

"Nothing, you?" she replied.

"I'm so totally stoked that I'm going to be on TV! This experience will be the biggest party _ever_!" Geoff exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, cheering. Gwen laughed. _He seems nice, I think we could be friends. _

The next boat drove carrying two people, but only one stepped off. He had a green Mohawk, piercings, and a unibrow. He jumped off the boat onto the dock and "saluted" the other man in the boat mockingly with two fingers to his forehead and a smirk on his lips. "Thanks Officer Dirk," the juvenile smirked. The man glared as the boat sped off. "More like officer _dork_," he muttered under his breath so no one heard him. The handsome host raised an eyebrow. "My parole officer wanted to see that I actually _arrived _here in case I made a run for it." Duncan laughed.

"Yeah…," Chris said slowly. "Everyone, this is Duncan."

He smirked and joined everyone else. He bumped knuckles with Geoff while walking over. The eighth boat came up carrying a brunette boy wearing a red track suit and a red headband. He tried to jump onto the dock, but his foot had caught the end of the boat and he fell right into the water. Duncan and Eva were laughing really hard, Katie and Sadie were gasping, and Gwen and Ezekiel were trying to contain their laughter while Tyler had to have Chris and Geoff help him out of the water. "You alright there, dude?" Geoff asked.

"Uh… yeah. I did that to show you guys what a good swimmer I am," the "jock" replied.

"Everyone, this is Tyler." Tyler smiled as he joined everyone else. He was still soaking wet, so no one immediately wanted to be near him.

A girl with her blond hair in a ponytail was carrying a surf board as she stepped out of her boat. "Hey, Bridgette. You're probably not going to get the best… and safest… waves here at Wawanakwa." Chris said cautiously.

"No worries, I can just swim. As long as there's water surrounding me, I'm perfectly fine," she smiled. Bridgette was defiantly one with a laid back attitude. She went to join everyone else, standing in between Geoff and Duncan. She smiled at Geoff and was oblivious to the fact that Duncan just shot him a thumbs up.

Out of the next boat came out a girl with mocha brown hair and onyx eyes. "Hello, Chris McLean," she said in a firm voice.

"Courtney, welcome to the show," Chris said sweetly, probably because someone _finally _talked to him by name.

Courtney went to join everyone and stood next to Duncan. "Hello, I'm Duncan," he tried to flirt.

"Hello, I'm uninterested," she replied dryly.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Courtney whipped around to glare at the delinquent. "Because I'm a CIT-- I don't need to be involved with juvenile delinquents, like you," she snapped. He glared at her.

After Duncan and Courtney's argument, the next boat arrived carrying a large blond boy wearing a shirt with a maple leaf on it. "WOOO! HELLO CAMP WAWANAKWA!" he yelled as he jumped on the dock.

"Yo, Owen. Congratulations on getting into the show," Chris said humorously.

"Thanks, Chris, my man!" He shouted. He ran over to the other campers and hugged Gwen and Geoff really, really tightly. Gwen couldn't breath and Geoff started laughing.

Once Owen put them down, the next boat pulled up. In it, a boy with reddish-brown hair, green glasses, a shirt with a planet on it, and he was carrying a keyboard. He looked very interested in the land surrounding him. "Everyone, this is Harold. Harold, welcome to Total Drama Island," Chris greeted.

"Thanks," The geek responded while looking in the grass.

A girl with long blond hair and a huge chest exited the next boat. "Uh… this doesn't look like Malibu," said the girl-- obviously an air-head.

"No, Lindsey, this is camp Wawanakwa," said the host slowly. When Lindsey didn't respond, the host added, "The island where the competition 'Total Drama Island' takes place… the competition you _auditioned _for?"

The blond girl looked lost while joining everyone. "LOOK! EVERYONE!" Harold shouted. "I found this mega rare beetle!" Harold pointed to a vibrant green beetle. Lindsey, Katie, and Sadie screamed. "No! It's okay! It- NOOOOOOO!" Harold screamed as Tyler ran over to squish the beetle.

Lindsey ran over to the jock and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! You, like, totally saved us, whatsyourname!"

Tyler had a grin on his face. "I did! And, it's Tyler, babe! Tyler!"

Harold silently fumed and awaited the next arrival. Loud noises were heard and everyone looked in the sky to see a helicopter labeled RCMP. After it left, a crazy red head ran out of the forest onto the dock of shame. She was cackling. "Everyone… this is Izzy," stated Chris. Everyone looked at her not sure that this nutcase was supposed to be here.

"Okay, so like, the RCMP has been after me. They, like, totally said I couldn't come here! I had to hide in a cave with this _really _friendly bear for, like, a whole month!" The red-head ranted.

"Why are the RCMP after you?" Katie asked.

"Well-" Izzy started.

"Welcome, Trent, to Total Drama Island!" Chris greeted, cutting Izzy off.

"Thanks, man. Nice to be here." The black haired boy named Trent said getting off his boat carrying a guitar case on his back. Trent went to join everyone and walked next to Gwen. They smiled at each other.

A large boy came out of the next boat with a little bunny in his hands. "Aww! Look at the cute little bunny rabbit! What's his name?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, this is Bunny. I love him! Hey, Chris, man? It's alright that I have him here with me, right?" the gentle giant asked.

Chris chuckled. "Oh course, DJ. Whatever makes you happy."

DJ smiled, "Thanks, man."

The next boat pulled up, in it a girl with jet black hair and sun glasses. Duncan wolf whistled and Courtney smacked his arm. "Hi, Chris," the girl said every so sweetly.

"Hello, Heather. Nice to see you here," Chris replied.

"Likewise." she joined everyone else.

"Hey, babe. What's up with you?" Duncan asked. _Can't get Miss CIT, might as well get this hot chick. _He thought.

Heather eyed him harshly. "Excuse me, I don't remember wanting you to talk to me."

Duncan smirked. "Maybe you got a concussion?"

"Maybe you need to back off before you regret ever coming to this god forsaken island," Heather said sharply. _Did I say "hot chick"? I defiantly meant nasty *censored*. _Duncan thought.

The next two boats came at the same time. One of them was carrying a short girl with glasses, braces, and her brunette hair up in a high ponytail. The other boat contained a boy with a yellow striped shirt, jeans, and a large gap in his two front teeth. "Beth, Cody, welcome," Chris greeted. The boy and girl joined everyone else. No one took much notice of the two because they were talking so much. Katie and Sadie wouldn't shut up about Chris, Gwen and Trent were talking about poetry, Bridgette and Geoff were talking about a few beach parties they had gone to, Tyler and Lindsey were tying to keep a conversation, but had a hard time since Lindsey asked, "Wait… what's your name again?" then guesses some random name like Brooks or Cole, every two minutes, Duncan was annoying the heck out of Courtney, Izzy was telling Owen unbelievable stories containing her, the RCMP, a mass serial killer, and a snakeskin, and Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, and Heather were left to stand silently. The same thing happened for the next to boats, the first containing a large girl with her dark hair in a high ponytail whose name was learned to be Leshawna and a dark skinned boy with his nose buried in a book named Noah. Leshawna was a hometown girl who used slang and Noah was a cynical jerk.

The last boat to arrive caught everyone's attention. Out of it, came a teenager worthy of being a god. Katie, Sadie, and Lindsey fainted in admiration. Courtney swooned and a scowling Duncan had to support her. Heather looked like she thought she could relate to him. Beth had drool coming out of her mouth. Gwen had her mouth agape. Owen was unhealthily drooling over him. Eva even looked like she was off guard about him. The living god walked on the dock silently. "Jus-tin, what's up man?" Chris asked. Justin smiled and walked to join everyone else.

Everyone was silent for one obvious reason: the girls (and Owen) didn't know what to say to him. Finally, Courtney mustered the courage to talk to him. "H- hi, Justin. I'm Courtney. I think we'll have a pleasurable experience here at Camp Wawanakwa, don't you?" she asked nervously.

He smiled brilliantly and nodded slightly. Courtney couldn't contain herself and sighed deeply. Duncan was really mad about this but want to do his best to look like he didn't care. He tried, but it didn't matter. Trent, Tyler, and Geoff looked jealous of him too. "Okay campers, welcome, all of you, to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris started. "For the next eight weeks, the 22 of you will be competing in the toughest, craziest, weirdest, most dangerous, challenges you may ever endure. First, how about I show you all around. Over in that outhouse, is the confessional cam. This is where you let out what you've been thinking to let the world know. This building is the cafeteria where the lovely Chef Hatchet will serve you three round meals a day-"

"Don't you mean three 'square' meals a day?" Harold asked.

"Nope," Chris laughed. Everyone looked confused. "You'll see soon enough. Those four cabins over there are the team cabins, one for boys and one for girls on each team. The dock we were just standing on is the Dock of Shame. The camper voted off at the campfire pit over there after losing a challenge will walk down this dock, onto the boat of losers never to return again. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Beth. "Who are the teams?"

"Nice question. We have teams sorted out already. The two teams are called the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. On the Screaming Gophers, we have Gwen, Trent, Cody, Beth, Lindsey, Heather, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. On the Killer Bass are Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, DJ, and Eva. You all have fifteen minutes to meet back here on the campfire grounds while you unpack. Killer Bass on one side, Screaming Gophers on the other, got it?"

The campers groaned as they went to their new homes.

**--------------------------------------**

**Killer Bass Girls**

The girls walked into the cabin with disappointed glances and groans. "Oh, come on guys! This could be a ton of fun! There's surfing, swimming, and the chance to win a hundred thousand dollars!" said the ever optimistic Bridgette.

"Bridgette's right, people! _A hundred thousand dollars_!" Courtney said excitedly.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Courtney. I meant… never mind," Bridgette said.

The CIT looked confused before deciding to take control. "Okay everyone, let's get settled in. who wants a top bunk?" Courtney and Katie raised their hands. "Perfect! Katie, do you want to share a bunk with Sadie?"

The tan girl shook her head vigorously. "Oh my gosh, Sadie! This place is so much fun!""I know right!" The two girls began to squeal madly.

Courtney looked disturbed before turning to Bridgette. "Mind if I bunk with you?"

The surfer smiled, "Sure."

"I get a bunk to myself? Do none of you _want _to bunk with me?" Eva shouted. Everyone backed away from her while she fumed n her claimed bunk.

**--------------------------------------**

**Killer Bass Boys**

"Yo, dudes! What's up?" Geoff shouted in excitement.

Duncan smirked. "You seem like a cool guy, you wanna bunk on top or bottom?"

"Top," the party animal replied while hopping up on his new bunk.

"Alright then, I'll get this bottom one," the delinquent responded putting his stuff down on the bunk below Geoff.

"Uh… guys? Can I have a bottom, please?" said DJ. He sounded scared of getting a top bunk.

"Sure, man! Tyler, wanna be on the top?" asked Geoff.

The athlete shrugged and tried to throw his stuff on the bunk and fell down in the process. "I'll just use this bunk," Harold replied. He was still glaring at Tyler for squishing his beetle.

"What?" said a confused Tyler.

"Nothing, gosh!"

**--------------------------------------**

**Screaming Gopher Boys**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trent asked.

Owen "Woo"-ed while the others just muttered a reply. No one had problems picking out their bunk, but everyone was getting annoyed with Owen farting every five minutes. "Oops, hehe, sorry," he always said.

**--------------------------------------**

**Screaming Gopher Girls**

"This is, like, totally _not _the hotel I was promised," Lindsey said disappointedly.

"Who told you that?" Gwen asked curiously as she put her bags on a top bunk.

"This _really _nice guy on the street. He also took my wallet saying it was out of style. He was, like, _so _helpful!" The air head said. Gwen rolled her eyes.

Everyone in their tent hadn't a problem with picking out their bunks, until Heather decided she wanted things her way. "Hey, weird goth girl? I wanted that bunk?" the stuck up girl said.

Gwen was displeased by this. "Yeah? Well too bad. This is _my _bunk, go find another."

"Listen, here on this island, I _will _get my way. And right now, my way is that bunk so move!"

"Make me!" Gwen said sneering.

"Yo, hold up. Who do you think you are telling her what to do?" yell Leshawna.

"Who do _you _think _you _are talking to _me _like _that_?" Heather said, emphasizing every few words.

The three girls continued to argue, really annoying everyone and Izzy was talking about an incident she had with the Mounties. "…and I started running away! It was so cool! I was shouting-"

"Will all campers report to the campfire ground?" Chris said over the intercom.

"'YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!'" the redhead shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Chris said over the intercom. Izzy looked really confused as she followed everyone to the campfire ground.

**--------------------------------------**

"Okay capers, now that everyone's settled in, it's time for your first challenge," the host announced once everyone arrived at the campfire. "It's called 'A Hikers Life for Me.'"

**--------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, read and review please! And honestly, how was it? Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll update as soon as I can. I have three things to say before I depart. (1) Enjoy that disclaimer beneath this, it's the only one you'll get. (2) Any ideas for challenges, rewards, and such? Please feel free to send them to me. I mean it. Last time I asked that of readers, I was very much ignored. ): (3) I wrote 3073 words in this chapter! YAY! (Including those words too, hee hee)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters. And enjoy this disclaimer, because it's probably the only one you'll see for this whole entire story. This disclaimer also includes any challenges based off of movies, books, TV show, video games, and such.**


	2. A Hiker's Life for Me: Part 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I really am! I had two chapters done for the story, then my computer **_**crashed**_**! I was so mad… anyway, enough with my issues, on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------**

"_Okay campers, now that everyone's settled in, it's time for your first challenge," the host announced once everyone arrived at the campfire. "It's called 'A Hikers Life for Me.'"_

"In this challenge, which will be a two day challenge, each team will be divided into three groups of three and one group of two. Each group has their own spot in the forest to camp out at-"

"An overnight camping session? _That's it_?" interrupted Tyler. "Come on! Make us do something to show meh skillz, dude!" Tyler flexed his arms and winked at Lindsey. She smiled and Heather glared at him.

Chris glared at him, then he grinned. "You want it tougher? Perfect! Before I tell you anymore, I must say, interns have _died _testing this challenge out-"

"And you're letting us do it?!" Gwen exclaimed nervously.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Gwen- "What kind of nutcase would allow us to go in a forest to _die_?" She looks at the camera and then smirks. "Apparently Chris McLean."

Trent- "I have to say, Chris is mental. I have a feeling I may not be making it out of here alive…" he looks down to the floor and shivers. He then looks up at the camera and smiles. "At least I've connected with _someone_ here."

Heather- "Izzy: Crazy. Lindsey: Stupid. Gwen: Goth. Why am I stuck here with a bunch of losers?!" she glares into the camera.

**--------------------------------------**

Trent put his hand on her shoulder, "What's that about, Chris?"

"If you let me finish! Sheesh, you people! As I was saying, you and your two partners will have three stations to visit to complete a mini-challenge. One person per challenge! For the group of two, just hope you have one person who can _survive _another challenge," he stopped to chuckle and received many glares. "Once you stop at a mini-challenge, if no one can complete it, there is no coming back. There is also no coming back after reading all the mini-challenges to see which ones suits which teammate. Anyone breaking these rules _will be immediately disqualified_," Chris said sternly glaring at a now smirking Duncan. "Like I said before, people have died. There are bears, wolves, and many other wild and dangerous animals out there. The team with the most completed mini-challenges and the most surviving teammates wins." the host gave the contestants a brilliant smile and looked straight forward, probably at a camera.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get on with it! Who are the teams?" Leshawna asked impatiently.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "For the Killer Bass, on Team One we have Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ," The trio smiled and high fived. "Team Two: Courtney, Duncan, and Katie." Duncan and Courtney groaned in unison, then he smirked at her. "Team Three: Tyler, Eva, and Harold. Lastly, Team Four: Sadie and Ezekiel."

"Oh my gosh, Chris! You can't do this! I have to be with Sadie _no matter what_!" Screamed the skinny tan twin.

Chris raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine, since Sadie's on a team of two, you can just join her team, got it?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Chris!" yelled Sadie before the two girls began squealing.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Ezekiel- "I think I'm actually going to be okay if I die out there, eh. I mean, it's better than the squealing sisters." He pulls his toque over his head and sighs.

Courtney- "That bonehead Chris should've known better than to separate the Siamese Twins! Especially at _my _expense! _Two days with that idiot_! Please, kill me now!" She rests her head in her hand, sighs, and closes her eyes.

Geoff- "I think I'll be able to make a move in on Bridgette. She's a really cool chick." He smiles broadly.

**--------------------------------------**

"Okay. For the Screaming Gophers, Team One consists of Trent, Gwen," Trent and Gwen smiled at each other. "and Heather." Gwen's smile faded. _Damn it! Why? Why, why, why? _"Team Two: Cody, Justin, and Beth. Team Three: Noah, Izzy, and Lindsey. Lastly, Team Four: Owen and Leshawna."

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Gwen- "Oh, crap. WHY AM I STUCK WITH THAT STUCK UP BITCH?"

Heather- "Freaky Goth Girl doesn't seem too happy I'm invading her and her apparent crush. Hmm… maybe I can push her buttons." She files her nails and laughs darkly, quietly to herself.

Cody- "I wasn't paired up with Gwen… Well… there's always next time… I guess. N-not that I l-like her or anything… heh heh." He looks nervously down at the floor.

Beth- "Oh my gosh! I'm in a team with Justin! _Justin_!" she sighs dreamily, lost in thought.

**--------------------------------------**

"Okay, campers. You all go have lunch. Your challenge is bright and early tomorrow morning." Chris dismissed the, mostly, grumbling teens.

At the cafeteria, the twenty two teens saw a giant man wearing a chef's hat. "Sit down maggots!" the man yelled. Everyone was so scared, they didn't care where they sat down. "You idiots! Screaming Gophers on one side, Killer Bass on the other side! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" the campers screamed in unison while going to their respective seats.

"I am Chef Hatchet and this is _my _cafeteria. Now all of you get in line for your dang food!" the large man named Chef Hatchet walked into the kitchen. For a while all the campers just sat in silence.

Then Duncan tried his luck. Courtney looked at him worriedly and everyone else just stared. "I would like-"

"You'll get what I made and you'll like it!" Chef screamed as he placed a giant blob a _something _on Duncan's tray. Duncan sat down and poked his food. In turn, the blob jiggled and then deflated.

"I can see why Chris called it 'three _round _meals'," Trent whispered to a giggling Gwen.

Duncan got up and threw his blob away, not even bothering to try it. He walked out of the cafeteria and everyone else followed.

"Now what do we do?" DJ asked. Bunny had let out a cough in his hands and DJ cuddled the little cutie.

"Anyone up for the beach?" Bridgette asked. Several people nodded in agreement.

"That sounds awesome!" Geoff exclaimed. Everyone went to go change into their swimsuits for the beach except for Heather, Beth, Harold, Trent, Eva, and Ezekiel. Eva went to the cabin to grab her mp3 player and walked into the forest. Harold went to his cabin and pulled out his keyboard. Beth sat down on the Dock of Shame and stared at the water.

Only Heather and Trent were left now. "Hey, Trent," Heather said in an ever-so-sweet voice.

"Hey, Heather," Trent smiled. "I think you, Gwen, and I will make a good team. Don't you?" the boy asked.

"I was hoping we could, but for some reason she doesn't like me. It really hurts my feelings," Heather said sadly.

"Oh, come on Heather. I'm sure she just needs to get to know you," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Heather gave Trent a hug and smiled to herself as she saw Gwen had witnessed their friendly gesture.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Heather- "It's a shame that Trent's too sweet for his own good. Well… as shame for _him_." she laughs.

Gwen- "Oh dear God, if you love me, she'll be the first one eaten!"

**--------------------------------------**

Everyone who went to change into their swimsuits was now at the beach. Lindsey was tanning and trying to keep a conversation with Tyler, who was complaining about how they weren't on the same team. Bridgette and Courtney were sitting on the dock, talking. "So are you sweet on Geoff?" Courtney asked her absentmindedly. She was too preoccupied in how she was sitting, seeing as Duncan was checking her out often.

"Well he seems really nice," the surfer replied. "I'm happy we're on the same team-- actually, wouldn't it be a miniteam?"

"'A miniteam'?" Courtney repeated the words, confused.

"Yeah. A team inside a team."

Courtney pondered this a moment. "I suppose you're right. _But_, you changed the subject. Continue on Geoff, please."

Both girls looked at him and he waved to Bridgette who waved back. Courtney giggled and Bridgette blushed. "I think we'll get to know each other better during this challenge." Courtney nodded in agreement. "What about you and Duncan?" Bridgette asked. Duncan's head reflexively snapped over to the place where he heard his name and smirked at a now blushing, mad Courtney.

Courtney didn't respond until Duncan turned away, although the girls were still watching him, Geoff, DJ, Owen, and Justin play some game in the water. "There's _nothing between us_!" the brunette hissed.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Bridgette- "Nothing _yet_." the girl giggles vigorously.

**--------------------------------------**

"Geez, sorry," Bridgette giggled.

"No, Bridge, I'm sorry. It's just that, ugh, he really annoys me. When we first got on the island, he had the nerve to _flirt _with me!" she spat the word "flirt" as if it was venomous to her mouth.

The girls continued to talk about Bridgette and Geoff, blowing off the "Duncan-Courtney" conversation as much as possible.

Izzy was running around the beach, telling everyone she ran into about the time she almost go arrested, to which Duncan replied, "Big Whoop. I've had worse."

Trent was playing his guitar and wanted Gwen to hear him play. She came over with a black book. "What's that book?" he asked her.

"My book of poetry," she said. They were sitting on the beach.

"You write poetry?" Gwen blushed a little before answering.

"Yea."

"That's cool." he smiled. The two continued to talk about how "closely related writing poetry and songwriting are".

Geoff and Duncan were absentminded during the game everyone was playing and were stealing glances at Courtney or Bridgette. Eventually they declared they were both going back to the cabin. At the cabin, Geoff first voiced the conversation that was on both of their minds. "Do you think Bridgette and Courtney talk about us?"

"I dunno, man. I heard one of them say my name and I looked over to see Courtney blushing," Duncan answered, smirking.

"Think she digs you?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe. I don't really care." Duncan said carefully.

"Do you think Bridgette digs me?" Geoff asked, embarrassed.

Duncan laughed. "Seems like it."

"Yeah, your right man." Geoff smiled.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Geoff- "I gotta say, that was cool of Duncan to say that." he smiles.

**--------------------------------------**

At dinner, the two teams went to their respective tables and several campers got in line for food. Dinner looked worse than lunch, making Duncan regret he hadn't eaten it. Courtney and Duncan sat across from each other, causing Geoff and Bridgette to do the same. Courtney scrunched her nose up in disgust of the food in front of her. "What's that matter, princess? Not the usual caviar you're used to?" Duncan said smirking.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Courtney- "He called me _princess_! What the heck is wrong with this guy?"

Duncan- "I have no idea why I called her princess. What the Hell is wrong with me?" he shakes his head in confusion.

**--------------------------------------**

Bridgette nearly laughed her head off. Geoff was laughing hard too. "Dude, you _seriously _just call her '_Princess_'?"

"Duncan!" Courtney hissed. "Why do you think you have the right to call me '_Princess_'?!"

"Because I have '_the right_' to do anything I want!" he snapped back.

Courtney was really mad now and just glared at Duncan. "Hey, Court? You ready to go back to the cabin?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure," Courtney answered curtly, happy to get away from Duncan.

When the two girls were gone, Duncan and Geoff high-fived. "Dude, you _totally _pissed her off!" Geoff exclaimed.

"What can I say," Duncan replied. "I can't keep away from _my princess_." the two laughed at Duncan's joke.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Duncan- "I didn't mean it literally," he points to the camera. "she's not '_my princess_'. I called her princess for a very good reason." he stops to think of a reason. "…that I will announce later." he glares into the camera.

**--------------------------------------**

Bridgette and Courtney were in the girls' cabin, changing into their night clothes. "I still can't believe he called you _princess_!" Bridgette laughed for the umpteenth time.

"Honestly, Bridge, I can't either. It's really… weird," she replied.

"But you liked it," Bridgette teased.

"Ew, no! Not in a million years, Bridge! You know that!" Courtney protested.

"Okay, okay. 'Night Court."

"Night Bridge."

**--------------------------------------**

A loud bullhorn was heard throughout the island as Chris woke up the campers with it… through the intercom. Therefore, a usually loud bullhorn was made ten times _louder_. Heather and Lindsey ended up screaming from noise, annoying the crap out of Gwen, who glared at the stuck up girl, and Leshawna, who went over and smacked Heather. Almost all throughout camp-- even over the intercom-bullhorn --everyone could hear Heather scream.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Leshawna- "That was too fun! I _gotta _do that again." the girl laughs and smiles widely.

**--------------------------------------**

After the bullhorn stopped, Chris yelled through the intercom, "ALL CAMPERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR A SHORT BREAKFAST IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"WHAT THE HELL CHRIS?!" Duncan shouted.

Chris laughed darkly and replied, "Making sure everyone's awake. They should be since I think I even woke up _Owen_."

Once everyone ate-- or threw away-- their breakfast, Chris came in. "Okay everyone, you know your teams. I have maps for each team with your minichallenges marked on it." Bridgette raised her hand. "Yes, Bridgette?"

"Um, Chris? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we on miniteams? I mean, each team is a team on a team, therefore a miniteam, right?" Courtney giggled next to her and Chris was annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever. Each '_miniteam_'," Chris glared at a nervously smiling Bridgette. "will also get supplies. A tent, two or three sleeping bags, depending on the number of people in your group, a compass, a few food supplies, and a flashlight. Alright campers, come get your supplies and off into the woods you go!"

Each miniteam grabbed their stuff and headed into the woods.

**--------------------------------------**

Heather and Gwen were already arguing as the two and Trent entered the woods. "Give me the compass!" Heather screeched.

"No! Why do you want to it anyway? You'll only break your cheap manicure!" Gwen shouted.

Heather turned to Trent. "See! I told you she hated me!" she whined to Trent.

"YEAH, I DO! ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A SELF CENTERED, STUCK UP, SON OF A-" Gwen shouted.

"Guys! Can we stop this! We don't need this is our group. How about we just focus on finding the first minichallenge?" Trent cut a pissed off Gwen off.

"Yeah, take her side!" screamed Gwen.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" he said.

"Trent's right! Shut up Gwen so we can get to the first minichallenge, _AFTER _you give me the freakin' compass!" Heather smiled at Trent until she talked about the compass again, now glaring at Gwen. The same argument broke out between the two. At one point, Gwen threw down the compass and the map and Trent hurriedly picked them up. The two bickering girls followed him to the first minichallenge.

"Guys, stop fighting. We're at the first minichallenge." Trent announced.

Gwen and Heather finally stopped. "You have such a sense of direction," Heather said to Trent. Gwen rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Trent ignored Heather and walked up to a plaque on a tree and read it aloud. "'Welcome, Heather, Trent, and Gwen to your first minichallenge. One of you will have to ride on a raft down the waterfall, while standing up on the boat. The only two requirements are that the camper is standing up, _unless_, he or she falls off (and jumping off won't work), and that the camper survives. You will see the supplies by heading straight.' Seems easy enough. 'A waterfall'? This show is so cheap, it's probably two feet high."

**--------------------------------------**

"GIVE ME THE FREAKIN' MAP!" Courtney screamed at Duncan.

"Hmm… let me think about that. No." he replied.

"'Think'? I thought you were deprived of the organ that conducts thinking!" She yelled.

"Ha, ha!" He laughed sarcastically. "It seems like you can't even 'conduct' a comeback!"

"You're so exasperating!"

"So?"

"'So', you probably don't even know what 'exasperating' means!"

"And if I don't, will the princess give me an English Lesson?" He smirked.

"Why the Hell do you call me '_princess_'!?" She screamed.

"'Cause it pisses you off."

"WHAT THE HELL, DUNCAN!?"

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Duncan- "Told you I had a good reason." he smirks.

Bridgette- "I heard someone scream from across the forest… something like, 'What the Hell'. …I think it was Courtney." She giggles knowing darn well that that means Courtney was yelling at Duncan.

**--------------------------------------**

They two were quiet until they reached their first minichallenge. Duncan read it aloud:

"Dear Courtney and Duncan,

Since you two are a two person (the word 'team' is scratched out) miniteam, I decided to make your lives Hell. Since you hate each other, I made your first minichallenge a group effort. One of you will have to climb a tree and jump off of it. Th- th- ("Theoretically," Courtney whispers softly into his ear, as if they were in class and her was reading aloud to everyone, even though she was right behind him, reading over his shoulder.) Theoretically, (Courtney smiles at him) one will catch the other. Hope you aren't afraid of heights.

The man that makes you hate your lives,

Chris."

"That was good," Courtney said smiling. "You stumbled over the words a few times, but good."

"Thanks, teacher," he grumbled. Courtney didn't understand it, but he was embarrassed that he really screwed up reading the word 'Theoretically'. They sat there in silence for a minute-- not an awkward silence, just a clam one-- until Duncan spoke up. "Well?"

"'Well' what?" Courtney responds, looking at him, clearly confused.

"Climb up the damn tree!" Duncan said very impatiently.

"What?" She yelled. "NO!"

"What's the matter, princess? Afraid I'm not going to catch you?" He teased.

She sighed angrily. She started climbing up the _very _tall tree while grumbling, "Smart ass." She screamed softly when she almost fell, making Duncan worry about her, but not worry_ a lot_. When she was at the top, she became scared. "D- Duncan?"

He noticed the tone in her voice and decided it best not to yell at her to move her ass at a crucial time like this. Against his better judgment, he decided to be nice. "Yes, Courtney?"

"I don't think I can do this…" she said. She was scared, Duncan knew she was scared, and it scared Courtney more that he _knew _she was scared.

"Courtney, sweetie, I'm going to catch you. I swear to you, if I don't catch you, when you recover you can kick and sue my ass as much as you please, alright?" He said gently. For some reason, he did not know, he meant it. He didn't want her hurt. He _wanted_ to be the one to catch her. Who knows? Maybe he'd get a very rewarding hug.

She breathed deeply in and out. "Alright. I'll do it." she called down.

"Okay, on three. One… two… THREE!" Courtney closed her eyes and jumped, praying that he would catch her.

**--------------------------------------**

Everything was going fine with Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ. The three were fast friends on the island. "So, Bridge?" Geoff said nervously.

"Yeah, Geoff?" Bridgette said, hoping she knew what was coming next.

"I-"

"Hey, guys. We've made it to the first stop! Isn't this great Bunny?" DJ says.

"Sweet! Awe, little bunny dude," Geoff said to Bunny. Bridgette smiled at him before reading their assignment.

"Campers, one of you will have to jump off the cliff in, into the safe zone of the water. The two campers _NOT _jumping will go to the beach below. Be careful, there are sharks in some portions of the water. Good Luck… not."

"I'll do it," Bridgette volunteered.

"Bridgette, no!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Geoff, I have to!" She said to him.

"I can't let you! What if you get hurt!"

"Than I took one for the team!"

"But-"

"Don't make this harder than this has to be, Geoff!"

"Okay, okay," Geoff sighs in defeat. "DJ and I will be down at the beach waiting for you."

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

DJ- "Was it just me, or was that like a soap opera? Naw, it's not just me. Bunny thinks so too." he cuddles the coughing animal in his hands.

**--------------------------------------**

"Okay, Bridge. JUMP!" Geoff yelled. Bridgette dived in perfectly, she wasn't even worried. Geoff, on the other hand, almost gnawed his hand off. She came to the surface and waved at the two relieved boys. Then, Bridgette screamed, and went under water.

**--------------------------------------**

Ezekiel was following Katie and Sadie to their first minichallenge. He was sick of them. "Oh my gosh, Sadie! I wonder what the minichallenge's gonna be!"

"Me too! I dunno though… what's if it's hard?" Sadie replied.

"Then Ezekiel can do it! Right Ezekiel?"

"Uh… I dunno, eh. What if there's an even harder one and then one of _you _have to do it, eh?" he replied, nervously.

"Oh my gosh, he's right! He can do the last challenge. Just in case. Right, Katie?""Right, Sadie!" The two girls began to squeal until the three reached their minichallenge.

Ezekiel read it aloud. "Dear (team) miniteam Ezekiel, Sadie, and Katie. One of you will have to do a handstand for twenty seconds. You cannot have anyone help you. You cannot try more than three times. Who's up for it?"

"I'll do it!" volunteered Sadie.

"Oh! Cool! Go for it, Sadie!"

"Oh dear god, why, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

**--------------------------------------**

Courtney opened her eyes to find she was laying on top of Duncan. "Duncan!" she yelled excitedly. "You caught me!" she hugged him tightly.

"Not that I don't enjoy hugging you, princess, but you're kinda making it hard to breath." he joked.

Duncan stood up and helped Courtney up, who, once again, hugged him.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Duncan- "I have to say, I'm proud of myself." he smiles a genuine, million dollar smile.

**--------------------------------------**

"Okay, okay. First you knock the air out of me, now you're chocking me. Is this anyway to treat your savior?" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Oops, sorry." she let go of him. She, actually, "let go" very much. She just experienced a killer jump, and Duncan was the only one that had stood in-between her and death. She felt very alive knowing she was going to walk away from her cheating death. Courtney smiled sheepishly at Duncan.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it." he winked at her, causing her to giggle. He smiled, genuinely smiled, at her. "Come on, let's go to the next challenge."

"Wait," Courtney said.

"Uh… what?"

"Shouldn't there be something we get for completing the minichallenge?" she said, confused.

"I guess." The two just sat there. "…or not. Come on, lets go to the next minichallenge."

"But, Duncan! What if we _are _supposed to get something!? And then this minichallenge didn't count!?" She said, worried.

"It's going to be fine, Princess. Come one." Duncan started to walk to look for the next minichallenge. "You coming?" He called back. After another minute, Courtney reluctantly followed after.

**--------------------------------------**

"Bridgette!" Geoff screamed. DJ was trembling, so Geoff knew what he had to do. He jumped into the water and went under to find Bridgette. When he finally saw her, he swam as fast as he could to her. He caught a hold of her arm and pulled her to the surface. With much effort, Geoff finally got the both of them to the shore. "Uh, now what do I do?" He yelled at DJ.

"You give her mouth to mouth, I'll pump her chest to try to get her to cough up water."

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Geoff- "I don't think he'll ever understand how weird that sounded." he says gravely.

**--------------------------------------**

Geoff quickly did as told. He propped Bridgette's mouth open, took a deep breath, and quickly pushed the air into her lugs. In turn, DJ pushed his cupped hands hard on Bridgette's chest. The two boys did this several times until the girl started to cough and finally began to breath evenly. Geoff let out a sigh of relief and DJ started to cheer. She looked p at them and smiled. The two boys helped her up and she cockily pulled something out of her pocket. "What's that?" Geoff asked.

It was a circular token. It had the Killer Bass symbol on it. "This is, apparently, what we get to prove we did the challenge. Chris must've rigged the water where, once you jump in, you'll be dragged down to where this token is. I quickly picked it up and put it in my pocket before I ran out of breath. Thank you so much you guys! You probably saved my life!" Bridgette hugged the two boys.

"You two ready to move on to the next minichallenge?" Geoff said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Bridgette- "I owe my life to those two! I have to admit though, I'm glad I've done my part. But if those two get into trouble, I'll help as much as humanly possible." she smiles.

**--------------------------------------**

"Trent, do you think you can do this?" Gwen shouted up at Trent. He was up at the top of the waterfall with the raft. The waterfall was unmistakably more "expensive" than Trent thought it was. It was at least fifty feet.

"Yeah! You guys stay down there, this'll only take a sec!" he replied. Gwen was worried.

"Okay, we'll wait." Heather called up. She was standing with Gwen, filing her nails.

"Do you even _care_!?" Gwen shouted at her, throwing her hands into the air.

"Hmm… that depends on whether or not he makes it our alive," Heather replied, smirking.

Gwen was very annoyed and crossed her arms while looking expectantly at Trent. He was finally in the water and about to go. He stood up and patiently awaited the fall. Gwen was very worried, and it showed as her eyes went wide with fear. Heather was still unfazed. The raft finally went over the waterfall and Trent finally lost his cool. He started screaming as he fell off the raft. "TRENT!" Gwen shouted.

After the fall, Trent came out of the water, panting. Gwen ran up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine," he got up and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it…" he apologized.

"Trent, it's fine," Gwen said assuredly. "Right, Heather?" she asked the popular girl sternly.

"Whatever." the three set off in search of their next minichallenge.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Trent- "That was cool of Gwen to be there for me and forgive me for me failure," he smiles. "Unlike Heather," the smile vanished.

Gwen- "I have to say, I was scared for Trent. If I was scared for _someone else_, I'm terrified of what _I'll _have to do."

**--------------------------------------**

"Okay, Sadie! You can, like, totally do this!" Katie encouraged her BFFL.

Ezekiel pulled his toque over his head before he heard a loud thump. This thump was from, obviously, Sadie failing her first try. "Ouch!" the girl screamed.

"Come one, Sadie! Two more tries!" Katie yelled. This time, Sadie was able to hold the handstand for ten seconds.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Ezekiel- "I can't believe she could get up _on _her hands, let alone last ten seconds. A mystery, eh?"

**--------------------------------------**

The poor girl tried and failed again. "I- I didn't do it!" She wailed.

Katie ran over to hug her. "Oh, it's okay, Sadie! So what? Our teams probably in the lead, anyway!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she stood up.

"Uh, Sadie? You have a bruise on your head. Are you alright, eh?" Toque boy asked.

The larger girl touched her hand to her head and winced in pain. "I guess I'll be alright."

"Oh, Sadie! You tried you're best!" the two girls began to squeal.

**--------------------------------------**

**Confessional Cam**

Katie and Sadie- (Katie) "Oh, I'm so proud of Sadie. She tried her best!" (Sadie) "I'm proud of me too!" (both) "EEEEE…"

**--------------------------------------**

**Okay, it took two weeks, and I'm finally updating! This first part may take awhile seeing as, I made a ton of "miniteams". Lol. I felt obliged to add BxG, CxD, and TxG fluff in here. :) I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon! YAY! There are 4857 words in this chapter! I'm so proud of myself. **

**Duncan: Is she doing the CaramellDansen????**

**Me: Yes, it is my new obsession!**

**Courtney: …okay than .**

**Me: What? Trent does the CaramellDansen, too!**

**Trent: It's awesome! *does the CaramellDansen***

**Gwen: STOP BEING ON HER SIDE!**

**Courtney and Duncan: Review, please.**

**Me: And yes, I know it's crap, don't remind me.**

**Bridgette and Geoff: It's not **_**that **_**bad.**

**Me: Whatever. Goodnight, everyone.**


End file.
